clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jal
Background Even though she's about 7 months younger then Xary, she has a big crush on him, much to the dismay of Willie Watt. She is said to be a "powerful" ninja because "she can move that fast",but she isn't. She stole the ninja clothing and clothes. Involvement Clothing Head: Xary-ish hair Body: Blackish green skirt and shirt Feet: Blue slippers (don't ask) Face: Ninja Mask Arm: Cloud Wave bracers Neck: Amulet with 3 strange gems, She said they're "darkness amulets" and Xorai often yells at her "THOSE ARE ALREADY TAKEN GIRLY!" so she instead calls them "darkness gems." Jal (in the future, after valentines special) has joined Xorai's army as a general, and has been given a purple dress as uniform. She is also Never's girlfriend and good friends with Dara and Corai. Trivia * She may not like Willie, but she often has sleepovers with her and when not arguing about who loves Xary more, there wonderful friends. * Shes terrified of Belinna * She ADORES Mabel * She saids Cabel is lazy. *She is a epic failure at evil, she often accidently attacks her allies and helps police accidentally, but she has evil powers (only two). * Shes not really a super penguin, she just has weak powers that barley count as powers. * She is NOT obsessed about Xary, so Willie likely likes her more. * She likes Mwa Mwa penguins * Willie is more powerful than her, so it's practically impossible for her to get Willie "down" but because of Jal's adaption she can at least cause moderate to sort of high damage to Willie, resulting her being only lightly able to fight back next time, but she cant EVER loose to Jal.. (Lucky!) Weaknesses Tomatoes, shes allergic. * Pop music, it as quote "Drives her bonkers" and since Willie knows how to sing Pop, its one way Willie can beat her in a fight. * Nightmare, she said "Hes all dark n stuff, and flies, and made of gas, its scary" weapons and features *Cloud wave bracer strike, she shoots about 30 cloud bombs at her foe, often knocking them out, this isn't a power really * She is more immune to pain then normal, she can sustain a anvil on her foot for 1 hour, but its not really a power, just a survival adaption cause shes often being attacked ALOT. * Good eyesight, she can see things farther then normal, not counting as a power Relationships Jal has a multitude of friends enemies and such, here's a list. Enemies *Willie *Xorai *Dara *Cabel * others Friends *Willie (sometimes) *Surray *Corai * Mabel (same cant be said for Mabel) * Penelope *Never (Never has a crush on her) * All puffles * Mwa Mwa Penguins People shes terrified off * Belina * Mabel X * Cabel X * Nightmare * Xorai * Xara * Dara Quotes YOUR GOIGN DOWN WILLIE! ---- Some of my hair is more goldish then the rest, that's weird IM NOT A NINJA! ---- CLOUD WAVE BRACER STRIKE Hi Xary! ---- Yo! man I'm bad at street talk dawg.... --- To Jerks Jal: YOU JERKS! YOU ARE GOIGN DOWN! Jerks: RUN! Jal: CLOUD WAVE BRACER STRIKE *misses* Jerks: Ha Ha! *escapes* See also NOTE: can she be in Darktans army? Category:Characters Category:Villans Category:Xorai's army